Promessa?
by Mad-Ravenclaw
Summary: - É tarde demais. - Ela disse, e não pareceu que estava se referindo ao tempo,pois seu rosto dava pena de tanta dor que podia ser vista em seus olhos. - Minha mãe costumava dizer que se é tarde demais, nós podemos aproveitar a madrugada. - Ele piscou um olho.


Os olhos de Leo pesavam, já passava da meia-noite e ele ainda estava sob vigilância de Argo II. Seria assim até o fim de sua missão, querendo ou não, e ele mal sabia que voltaria vivo. Leo esfregou a mão no rosto, ainda com a outra no timão do navio, ouvindo o som do vento zunindo por seus cabelos que precisavam ser aparados. Festus, sua única companhia no momento, quebrou o silêncio e fez um pequeno 'CRAK' com sua boca metálica. Leo entendeu o que ele dissera, alguém mais estava ali com eles.

O garoto se virou, no convés estava uma garota que andava lentamente à estibordo, se apoiando na borda com as mãos. '_Ela não está... de armadura? A durona sem armadura?_', ele não pode deixar de pensar isso, e nem de observá-la. A longa camisola branca a fazia parecer uma personagem daqueles filmes de época, ainda mais com os cabelos negros caindo em cascata por suas costas e o rosto brilhando à luz do luar.

Reyna o olhou de relance, as duas obsidianas fixas em Leo. Ele estremeceu só de pensar que aquela garota bonita poderia decepar sua cabeça só com a adaga que tinha no brilho dos olhos. '_Sendo um bobo romântico pela pretora, bad boy supremo?_', pensou consigo mesmo. '_Era de se esperar'_, completou.

Ele desceu da proa até o convés pela pequena escada, andando malicioso com as mãos no bolso, mesmo com a cara de sono.

– Ho ho, pelo visto existe uma garota debaixo daquele pedaço de metal. - Leo deveria estar parecendo um bobote falando com a voz arrastada de sono e o sorriso quase caindo pelo cansaço. - Sem sono? - Ele disse, bocejando e também se apoiando na borda ao lado dela. Lá embaixo podia-se ver o mar à distância, por quilômetros. Eles estavam no meio do nada.

– Não sorria dessa forma maliciosa para mim, Valdez. - Reyna desviou o olhar dele - Infelizmente não consigo dormir. Como o observado, com você é o contrário, estou certa?

Leo riu pelo nariz, mesmo sem motivo algum aparente.

– Como sempre, _dulzura_. - Ela o fuzilou com os olhos. Mas aqueles não o assustavam. Bom, não mais, Leo até achava engraçado o jeito que ela fazia aquilo. Poderia parecer algo bobo, mas ele gostava de pensar que aquele olhar era único, um olhar que ela só dava a ele - Posso ao menos saber o por que de não conseguir pegar no sono, ó vossa majestade que tudo sabe? - Debochou.

Reyna suspirou, passando a se apoiar pelos cotovelos, relaxando a cabeça sendo segura pela mão. Leo nunca a viu tão descontraída, ela sempre se mostrava tão tensa que se colocasse um ovo de pé em sua cabeça ele se equilibraria ali.

– Se eu soubesse seria muito provável que já tivesse tomado as providências para tal.

– Pode ser fome, ansiedade, desconforto, necessidade de um ombro para chorar - Leo listou as opções em seus dedos - Pode ser minha ilustre presença ou o fato de você ter uma ardente paixão reprimida por mim.

Ele resmungou quando a viu ignorar completamente e apenas observar a linha do horizonte. Leo odiava quando aquilo acontecia, só o fazia se sentir um nada mais ainda.

– Enquanto eu quero dormir, você não consegue. Bela ironia essa. - Leo espreguiçou seus braços acima da cabeça. Pensou em usar a velha tática e por seu braço ao redor do ombro dela, somente para ser zombeteiro, mas desistiu ao pensar que ela poderia pegá-lo e o imobilizá-lo em suas costas.

'_Como eu amo e odeio o fato de Reyna ser uma guerreira atraente'_. Ele a olhou disfarçadamente. Não havia couraça ou toga alguma, somente um belo e fino tecido, o que o fazia agradecer mentalmente por estar perto da garota sem uma arma nas mãos da mesma. '_Muito atraente.'_

– Então aqui estamos nós. Sozinhos. Tarde da noite. À luz do luar. Devo fazer uma serenata? - Leo zombou. Ela continuou o ignorando, então ele passou a cantar. - Desde que te vi, tu fuego me quemó...

– Não ouse continuar. - Reyna finalmente esboçara uma expressão indignada, mas Leo sabia que no fundo ela poderia rir. Fundo o suficiente para achar petróleo, talvez.

– Ei, eu não canto tão mal assim. - Ele levantou as mãos num sinal de defesa.

– Mas está mais insolente do que nunca. - Ela falou, virando a cabeça e não o olhando mais.

– Ah, é normal, entende? No início sou legal mas depois fico irresistível. - Leo deu seu melhor sorriso, tentando deixar o sono de lado.

Reyna suspirou exausta e se apoiou novamente no navio, desta vez de costas para o mar e de cabeça baixa. Ele parou de brincar e procurou saber o que estava se passando com a pretora.

– Por favor, não estou disposta a aguentar isso no momento. - Ela falou baixo, mas seu tom era quase como uma ordem. Uma ordem que Leo teria de obedecer, ele iria abrir mão de suas cantadas baratas pelo menos no momento.

Leo deu um passo para mais perto dela.

– Estaria disposta a um chocolate quente e um bom ouvinte, então? - Ele sorriu de leve, tentando parecer natural - Quem sabe assim pode me dizer porque não está bem.

– Eu estou bem. - Reyna implicou, mas a voz baixa a denunciou. Leo levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa, rindo pelo nariz. Ela respirou fundo. - Por que não?

Minutos depois eles estavam sentados na sala de jantar deserta, o telão que mostrava imagens do Acampamento Meio-Sangue ainda ligado, dando vez aos campos de morangos. Leo o fizera para sempre poder lembrar de casa, mas agora parecia que apertava seu coração não estar são e salvo no seu chalé com seus irmãos e amigos, pela primeira vez desde a morte de sua mãe ele havia sentido que tinha um lar.

Leo tentou afastar os pensamentos tristes, afinal havia uma bela garota sentada ao seu lado, bebericando um chocolate quente. Ele bebia café, mesmo sabendo que não o faria bem, pelo menos manteria seus olhos abertos pelo resto do turno.

– Não deveria tomar cafeína a essa hora. - Reyna disse, pousando sua caneca de chocolate na mesa.

– Fazer o que se tenho que queimar as pestanas... - Ele tomou um gole, sentindo o líquido descer pela garganta. - Mas você é que não deveria estar acordada a essa hora.

Reyna assentiu.

– É tarde demais. - Ela disse, e não pareceu que estava se referindo ao tempo,pois seu rosto dava pena de tanta dor que podia ser vista em seus olhos.

– Minha mãe costumava dizer que se é tarde demais, nós podemos aproveitar a madrugada. - Ele piscou um olho.

Ah, e ele vira um esboço de sorriso no canto da boca da pretora romana.

– Sua mãe podia ter razão. Mas talvez não no meu caso - Ela falou, e Leo murchou novamente. - Existem coisas que não se podem ser refeitas.

– E qual é o seu caso? - Ele disse, e bebeu seu café esperando por uma resposta - Uh, não precisa falar se não quiser.

– É um tanto óbvio, não é? - Reyna disse. Se ela estava se referindo ao que estava acontecendo com Jason e Piper, ele sabia que era óbvio o por que de estar triste. Hoje havia sido a primeira noite da pretora do navio e consequentemente Reyna conviveu de perto com o namoro dos dois. Aquilo a abalava, tanto quanto abalava Leo viver sozinho.

– Só existem duas coisas óbvias em jogo: Que meu café está esfriando e o seu chocolate também. - Ele se levantou e pegou a caneca das mãos dela. No passe da mão dela para a dele, Leo pode sentir o quanto as mãos da garota estavam geladas, e o tempo ali dentro estava fresco graças a refrigeração que ele havia instalado.

_'Ela é, definitivamente, uma rainha do gelo_' Algo disse no fundo de sua mente.

Reyna murmurou um obrigada. Leo pensou que ela iria sair dali e ir para sua cabine, mas ela continuou lá, observando o telão. O pinheiro de Thalia podia ser visto com o Velocino de Ouro pendurado.

– Este seria o seu acampamento? - Ela perguntou, parecendo de repente interessada no local.

– Lar doce lar - Leo suspirou.

– O achei bonito.

Ele riu.

– Tá brincando? O Acampamento Júpiter é mil vezes mais bem elaborado, vocês tem uma cidade, a arquitetura é incrível, seus guerreiros são os melhores, não tem filhos de Hermes roubando suas coisas de 5 em 5 segundos e...

– Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. - Reyna o interrompeu, sorrindo de leve. Ela ficava tão mais bonita sorrindo. - Estou exausta dessa disputa. Devo admitir que sempre pensei ser superior a vocês. É verdade que somos mais corretos ou até mesmo duros, mas não sei, eu gostaria de conhecer a rotina dos gregos, seus arsenais, suas técnicas, os campos de morangos...

– Gosta de morangos? - Leo sorriu de lado, ele havia se encantado ainda mais com Reyna, se mostrando tão diferente da garota de armadura que ele conhecera.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Por que você sempre ignora perguntas do tipo? - Ele continuou.

– Por que você deseja saber tanto? - Reyna disse, o respondendo com uma pergunta.

Ele pôs uma mão no queixo, numa bela interpretação de alguém pensativo.

– Quero ser seu amigo. - Leo balançou os ombros.

'_Mentira._' Seu subconsciente falou. '_Seu mentiroso de uma figa, Valdez. Você não quer ser só amigo dela.'_

– E por quê? - Ela disse num tom sugestivo.

– Olha só, tá vendo? Quem é que quer saber tudo agora? - Leo parecia uma criancinha se divertindo, apontando para Reyna com o indicador numa acusação.

Ela apenas levantou as sobrancelhas com o ato dele.

– Uma resposta feita com uma pergunta não deve ser levada como curiosidade, é mais como precaução. - Reyna disse, voltando a sua típica pose altiva. - Senão, como saberemos que o outro pode estar tramando algo por trás?

– Está duvidando de minha pureza? - Leo soaria ofendido se não estivesse exagerando na dramaticidade. - Eu aqui, lhe ouvindo e aconselhando, e você pensa que eu estou me aproveitando da bela dama? - Ele colocou uma mão no peito.

Reyna bufou.

– Devo me acostumar com seus atos infantis, eu penso. - Ela pegou a caneca de chocolate quente, desta vez cheia, que Leo trouxera.

– Eu não sou infantil - Leo deu a língua num gesto rápido e depois deu um gole no seu café novamente quente. Reyna balançou a cabeça em negação, meio séria - Sou apenas psicológiamente mais feliz do que o normal. É legal, você poderia tentar.

– O que sugere? Dar a língua para as pessoas? - Ela debochou, bebendo seu chocolate formalmente. - Não é o que se espera de uma pretora, Valdez. A legião precisa de alguém sério e forte para liderá-los, devo-me manter consciente do que acontece no Acampamento.

Ele se sentou e pôs os pés na mesa. Do outro lado Reyna ainda permanecia ereta e séria, com um olhar desaprovador para os sapatos dele.

– Sabe, você poderia esboçar um pouquinho mais de emoção, pelo menos.

– Acha que tenho algo a aprender com você? - Ela perguntou - Tem um bom-humor invejável, não vamos negar, mas eu não vejo com clareza tantos motivos para sorrir. - Reyna voltou a seriedade de antes, girando a caneca em suas mãos. - A guerra destrói, sei bem disso, e corremos um risco sem tamanho, podemos estar mortos a qualquer momento.

Ele sorriu de lado tentando a incentivar.

– E é por isso que devemos sorrir. Dã. - Leo falou. - E se poderia ser nosso último momento bom? Ah, vamos, dê um sorrisinho, só um e eu juro que não te incomodo mais.

– Promessa é algo sério, Valdez. Já me vou, boa sorte em seu turno - Reyna se levantou, deixando metade da caneca ainda com o chocolate intocado. Leo ficou perplexo, como ela poderia sair daquela forma, sempre fugindo e o deixando falando sozinho, como se nada tivesse valido a pena? Reyna ia até o corredor das cabines devagar, a coluna reta mas o queixo baixo, olhando para o chão.

– Ca-ham. - Leo limpou a garganta. Ele abriu a porta para ela e fez uma reverência, a acompanhando quando ela entrou no quarto - Vossa majestade tem de cumprir sua promessa.

Reyna o olhou e sorriu em desaprovação. De uma forma ou de outra, era um sorriso.

– Isso, é assim que eu gosto. - Ele sorriu brilhantemente depois, os olhos com labaredas ao vê-la sorrir.

Mas a cena mudou tão rapidamente que ele nem se deu conta. Reyna o pegou pelo braço com força e o arrastou para fora da cabine dela, o soltando na porta. Pelas engrenagens de Hefesto, aquela garota era forte! Leo quase caía aos tropeços ao ser lançado corredor afora.

– Obrigada pela consideração, mas saia do meu quarto antes que eu ameace chamar Hedge. - Ela bateu a porta na cara dele.

Leo passou as mãos em sua camisa, tentando se recompor. Mas ele sorria.

– Boa noite para você também!


End file.
